ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Against Their Nature
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2267 | image2 = against their nature ENG cover.jpg }} Summary It is Qo'noS, not long after the explosion at Praxis, and K'aylynn approaches her grandfather, Kahnrah, asking him why he still broods. She asks why the Empire does not simply take what it needs, after all, that is what he taught her. He notes that he has been wrong in the past and that Gorkon speaks of a different way and that his vote is the one which will make the difference on the council. He has been reading journals and reports from all of those who have had experience with the Humans, trying to decide what option is best. He tells her that the blood of the House of Kahnrah can be traced back to the days of Kahless himself right through the days of the augment virus, through to the incident at Organia. :"Commander's log entry 5373, IKS ''Vortha. Commander Kagh recording. As the Federation continues its incursions into our space, we have increased our patrols into our more distant territories, to make certain the mongrel Humans seize no more of what is rightfully ours." Kagh and his crew detect the approach of a warship from the Federation. It out-guns the ''Vortha by 40%, but Kagh notes that "six Klingons are worth more than any ten Humans." They set an intercept course, while still under cloak, and send their logs to the High Council. They fire, striking two direct hits, but the enemy ship only takes minimal damage. The vessel brings its phasers to bear, and destroys the Klingon vessel. The council reacts poorly and sends a fleet of ships, led by Kor, the newly appointed governor of Organia, and the last son of his house, a royal house. His first officer was Kahlor, son of Kolox, another member of the House of Kahnrah. Kor wonders why the Federation would only send one vessel to take the planet, and Kahlor insists that the Humans are overconfident. With the approach of the fleet, the Federation ship leaves the area. The Klingons beam down into the midst of the primitive, agrarian society and look for the person in charge to inform him of their intentions. :"From the journal of Kahlor, son of Kolox. We expected little resistance from the Organians, based on their reaction to our arrival. Not that it would have done them any good. The commander explained the new order of things, and the harsh repercussions that would come with any attempts at rebellion. The Organians immediately acceded to our commands. Within a matter of minutes, the Empire was in control." In the middle of the Organians stands one who is not a placid weakling. Kor singles him out, and he introduces himself as Baroner. The Klingons also took a Vulcan trader away for questioning. Kahlor expresses his mistrust of Baroner, who has been appointed as the liaison for the Organians. Kor agrees with Kahlor's misgivings and suggests that it is best to keep such a man close at hand. He also notes that if they are Federation spies, the Vulcan will not be able to hide it from the mind-sifter. :"The mind-sifter's interrogation process revealed nothing, so the Vulcan was released, and Baroner was informed of his new duties as liaison. Hours passed, and it seemed peace on Organia was at hand. Such was not the case." A large explosion rocks the compound. The ammunition depot has been destroyed, and two figures were seen fleeing the scene. A brief interrogation reveals that Baroner and the Vulcan merchant were, in fact, Federation spies. In fact, they were the Human captain of the ship seen earlier and his science officer. Kor gave them some time to think and returned later, only to find the cell completely empty. He orders his guards to gather up 200 Organians in the town square. At the same time, the Federation fleet was approaching, and the Starfleet spies attacked Kor's office directly. Oddly, their weapons all became too hot to the touch, and the same happened overhead in the vessels in orbit. Back on the Klingon and Federation homeworlds, an Organian appeared, also talking to those in Kor's office, dictating that both sides would immediately cease their hostilities. The 200 Organians that the Klingons had killed earlier had somehow not been harmed at all, and neither side was all too happy at the prospect of a peace treaty. The Klingons gave it consideration and guile was their next option... Memorable Quotes "The sword lands most true that flies unseen." : - Kagh, as the Vortha approaches the Enterprise under cloak "This does not seem right to me, Commander. Slaughtering the unarmed? It feels dishonorable." "You know of the High Council's directive on terrorism. ''Absolutely no toleration. First the destruction of our facility, then freeing our prisoners? Today's terrorist is tomorrow's revolutionary, and I cannot allow this planet even the slightest notion that this kind of cowardly malfeasance will bear fruit." "''Of course. Still... I do not like it." "And I do not disagree. It is the will of the Empire... but I take no pleasure in it." : - Kahlor and Kor, on killing 200 Organians "Guile! As in treachery? Deceit?" "As in espionage." "Hm. And how did that work out?" "Not ideally. What do you know about those festering vermin called Tribbles?" : - K'ahlynn and Kahnrah Background Information * The framing story is set during the events of , but the main portion of the story is , as told from the Klingon perspective. There is also a quick reference to showing Phlox (the first - and so far only - Enterprise character to appear in a comic) on Qu'Vat colony, working to cure the Klingon augment virus. * This issue was published in two variants, the first was a Klingon language version and featured the 22 page story, completely translated into Klingonese and was followed by the script (in English), making for a 40-page issue. The second release was in English, and ran the standard 32 pages (22 pages of story). * This is the first issue of Blood Will Tell. * The title of this story is not listed in the issue at all, but was shared by one of the writers in an online forum. Reportedly, the omission was accidental. http://www.idwpublishing.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=12653&sid=c561c33d78533d15cf4bd18d4cbbe876#12754 * K'ahlynn's grandfather refers to "QuchHa'", "the unhappy ones". This is the same terms as used in the novel Summon the Thunder, part of the Star Trek: Vanguard series, to refer to the Klingons who had a Human appearance (descendants of the victims of the Klingon augment virus). * The story gives a possible explanation for the lack of ridged Klingons in TOS, as Kahnrah states that Phlox's cure removed Augment strength and Augment intelligence, but had little or no effect on Augment ambition - as a result, these Klingons led the expansion of the Empire in the century between the Enterprise and TOS, and by the 2260s they made up a majority of the High Council. * The standard issue sold an estimated 12,146 copies in comic specialty stores in April 2007, while the Klingon language variant sold an estimated 3,878 copies. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/10618.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writers: ** Scott Tipton ** David Tipton * Artists: ** David Messina (interior and cover art) ** Elena Casagrande (art assist) ** Ilaria Traversi (color art) ** Neil Uyetake (letter art) ** Joe Corroney (alternate cover art) * Editors: ** Dan Taylor ** Chris Ryall * Klingon Language Translation by: Alan Anderson, Roger Cheesbro, Rich Yampell, and Lawrence M. Schoen * Klingon language designed and developed by: Marc Okrand * Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Kahnrah : Member of the Klingon High Council. ; K'ahlynn : Granddaughter of Kahnrah. ; James T. Kirk : Federation captain of the USS Enterprise. He disguised himself as Baroner. ; Spock : First officer of the USS Enterprise. ; Kagh : Commander of the IKS Vortha. ; Kor: Newly appointed governor of Organia, and the last son of his house. ; Kahlor, son of Kolox : Kor's first officer. External link * |next = #2: "Beneath the Skin" }} Category:Comics